


Un monstre

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [39]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i love my dorks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Victor n'était pas surpris qu'Arthur soit totalement saoul.





	Un monstre

Un monstre

  
Victor soupira devant le massacre qu'avait fait Arthur dans la réserve d'alcool de Bruce, des dizaines de bouteilles manquaient. Il remonta dans le salon où le reste de la ligue se trouvait, partiellement endormi après avoir passé la nuit à boire pour fêter leur victoire sur Steppenwolf. Seul lui n'avait pas bu, il n'aimait pas l'alcool quand il avait encore son corps alors maintenant qu'il était un cyborg, il ne participerait plus aux beuveries. Barry était allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur la cape de Batman, Diana accrochée à la photo que Bruce lui avait offerte. Clark s'était assoupi en tenant Bruce dans ses bras, qui s'aggripait fortement après s'être excusé pendant plusieurs minutes sur son comportement passé. Arthur était affalé contre la baie vitrée, une dizaine de bouteilles autour de lui. Victor s'assit à côté de lui et repensa aux derniers, son pouvoir s'étaient développés, son père s'était fait agressé, il était devenu un héros et membre de la Justice League. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour observer l'atlante qui l'avait insulté un jour plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était un monstre maintenant.

  
''Tu n'es pas un monstre.'' Victor sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix rauque d'Arthur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix

''Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, Curry.'' Victor répondit, une pointe de colère montant en lui

''Ouais, mais j'ai été con, je te demande pardon, p'tit gars.''

''Sais-tu au moins comment je m'appelle ?'' Victor demanda, cherchant à ne pas trop s'énerver sur Arthur

''Victor Stone. J'ai fait mes recherches, p'tit gars.''

  
Victor grogna alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'atlante ait cherché à le connaître, il préférait que tout le monde l'oublie et le croit mort, que ce soit à lui de faire des recherches. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il se retourna pour faire face à Arthur, qui sans prévenir l'embrassa. Victor s'accrocha aux épaules de l'atlante et approfondit le baiser. À quelques mètres de là, Diana observait en serrant la photo contre sa poitrine en souriant.

  
Fin


End file.
